Frozen Time
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: No matter what, he still loves him. Kuroko had died but he still lingers on, tied by the strong feelings regarding his death. He knows he has to move on but he can't. For him to do so, they also have to move on.
1. Prologue

**Frozen Time**

**Summary: **No matter what, he still loves him. Kuroko had died but he still lingers on, tied by the strong feelings regarding his death. He knows he has to move on but he can't. For him to do so, _they_ also have to move on.

**Pairings: **Yes, I have said that this would focus more on friendship and moving on but there would be a lot of hinted pairings; AoKuro would be the most obvious as this is a sequel for _Rewiding Clock_.

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything was fuzzy and indistinct. He could only see and hear small bits. He could see white figures moving back and forth and those glaring lights. He feels tired and sleepy, moreover his body hurts a lot. How odd. He was observant and could make conclusions no matter how small the details were presented but this time, he can't find a plausible reason. He can't even remember why he arrived at this place in the first place.

"_We're losing him!"_

"_Sensei, this is hopeless. It's too late to save the boy."_

They were annoying. He was too tired. How can he sleep whan they are disturbing him? Ormally he would be polite and ask them to leave him alone but he found out that he has o strength to do so.

"_He's still alive."_

"_But sensei-"_

"_How can I face his parents with their only son dead?"_

He was tired… so tired and weary. He does not care anymore if they kept on pestering him.

"_Shit!"_

"_Sensei, his heartbeat is dropping!"_

And so he allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the hospital lobby. Weird… he still remembered sleeping. Was he sleep-walking? That was rather doubtful as he had ever done it. He read it from a book that somnambulists usually have emotional problems which results to the said action. His problems with his friends, especially Aomine, had been fixed.

He decided to ask a nurse but he was ignored as always. He frowned, thinking that his weak presence was quite low this time for her to ignore him easily. It was true that he was born with near invisibility but the nurse did not even double take. He tried asking a few more nurses, some doctors and even random strangers.

How inconvenient, he thought as he began wondering around the place. Then paused when he saw a flash of pink hair. He blinked when he saw that the girl was looking down and refused to meet the eyes of the couple before her.

They were his parents.

"It's your entire fault!" His normally kind and sweet mother yelled at the pinkette "You and that damn basketball team!"

"Mayumi, you're causing a scene," his father tried calming the nerves of his mother despite looking distressed himself.

"Manners be damned! I don't care; it would not bring him back to life!"

"And it isn't this girl's fault that Tetsuya is dead."

_What?_ The boy looked at them I bewilderment. He was still alive.

"I'm sorry," Despite her calm voice, her body was trembling and she avoided facing them because she does not want to let them see her tears. Kuroko knew that Momoi might sometimes fake her crying episodes but she hated showing weakness and crying in front is one of them.

"Sorry does not bring him back!" Kuroko Mayumi yelled as she was restrained by her husband who in turn motioned Momoi to leave.

Kuroko followed the pinkette, thinking that she needs someone to comfort her. His mother has his father but Momoi has no one.

Now that he thought about it, why were they talking about his death? He was still alive after all, though his weak presence seems to get weaker.

"Sorry Tetsu-kun," the soft sob coming from the pink-haired manager broke him off his musing.

"Momoi-san, I'm here. I'm still alive," Kuroko called, expecting her to regain her composure and happily glomp the life out of him. However, that did not happen and she continued to cry. Kuroko knew that she loved him but she is only a sister to him.

"If I haven't gone there… If I did not, you'd still live."

Memories flashed into him. He recalled seeing Momoi being harassed by five grown man, trying to intimidate her into having intercourse with them. He remembered defending her but was beaten repeatedly and stabbed.

"_No, Tetsu-kun! Please stop! Anybody- Help!"_

"_Hahaha, that's what you get for butting in, you brat!"_

"_Too bad your pretty face won't save you!"_

It was all ridiculous but he could not refuse that everything clicked. How everyone repeatedly ignored him.. it was not because of his small presence this time. It's because he could not be seen. He had already died.

"Momoi-san," He tried touching her but his hands went through. He blinked when he saw that his hands were transparent, not that solid as he had looked before. Perhaps the realization that he had died has something to do with this?

"The dead usually do not realize they are one," a girl with long brow hair and cat-like golden eyes came near him. She looked like a middle schooler like him if you ignore that she only has the upper half of her body or her eyes were inhuman and filled with malicious intent or that she was floating I mid-air.

"My name is Yome," she introduced herself with a sinister smile "You really are an interesting being, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."


	2. With No Presence

**Chapter 1**

**With No Presence**

* * *

Loneliness.

Just how many times did Kuroko experienced that? He lost count already. However, what he was experiencing now was worse than all what had happened in the past. At least that time, he could still _announce _his presence but now…

It's impossible. He cannot even do a bit of 'announcing'.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered the name under his breath as the teal head continued to watch a tanned teen who was playing basketball with a wild gleam on his eyes. Kuroko did like it one bit. True, it does resemble the bright light he had befriended. Always eager for a challenge but it was different.

No matter how similar Aomine looked to the one Kuroko had considered a friend he cannot help but flinch at the sight. Aomine was not playing because he really wanted to. Kuroko could see rage in those blue eyes. Eyes that used to be filled with determination were filled with self-loathing and misery.

Kuroko watched every dunk which was applied with force much more than the last. The teal head grew worried; Aomine was becoming a monster as he feared but…. Aomine-kun was a lonely and empty monster.

"Tetsu," Aomine finally stopped and sat on the floor, the ball forgotten. Dark blue eyes were filled with remorse on what he had done. He was able to turn back time but it was not worth it. Aomine blamed himself for Tetsu's death. It was not Satsuki's fault as what she and Kuroko's mother believed.

It was his fault, Aomine believed. He asked to turn back time at _any_ price!

"Sorry Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko rushed forward to comfort his light but his fingers only slipped through. The teal head smiled bitterly. Of course that was expected. He had become a true phantom. He is already dead after all.

That triggered a memory of meeting that pretty girl with cat-like eyes who only has half a body. She was definitely older than him despite looking younger than him. The girl- Yome gave her a message with that knowing smile of hers, _"The dead and living do not mix."_

Kuroko felt more lost. He knew it had held some truth in it. How can the dead interact with the living for a start when the dead are not even seen or heard?

The teal head grew frustrated to no end. He was quite invisible in the past but at least he can still give visible comfort but now… it's impossible.

Neverthless, Kuroko encircled his light in an embrace, not at all caring if the latter could feel him or not. Kuroko Tetsuya already made a decision that moment: He would continue to be there for Aomine even if he would not be seen.

…

"Ah, what a heartwarming event," Yume gave a malicious smile as her golden eyes looked at the scene with an interesting gleam. "The living are not the only ones affected, the dead are too. For the good or otherwise… who knows. Nothing in this world is purely black and white. There are… gray things too in existence."

Yume gave a wider yet more malicious smile as she hovered around the space.

"This is quite interesting, rivaling my screaming lessons. I shall see more of you, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. I shall see how your show would be unveiled."


	3. Interlude to the Truth

**Chapter 2**

**Interlude to the Truth**

* * *

It was a nightmare coming true for one Kuroko Tetsuya. The way his teammates,his friends, broke up their team and how they grew in monstrous strength. It broke his heart to see how they broke down to arguments especially Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun.

Kuroko was also disturbed on Momo-san and Aomine-kun's relationship which the teal haired spirit recognized as their way of recuperating with his death. Kuroko does not want to see their beautiful sibling bond destroyed.

Kise-kun was faring no better. Gone was the sweet and almost annoying blonde whiner to be replaced by a notorious celebrity who went out with various girlfriends. Akashi-kun who had always been strict but caring became ruthless and callous. Murasakibara began challenging authority, even to an extent Akashi-kun. It was a bad sight to see the purple haired giant and his Teiko captain argue. Midorima-kun rarely cared about the team now. He was more into individualistic efforts.

Kuroko's family was no different. His parents and grandmother kept bickering. His father rarely went home, afraid to see his wife and his mother he cannot console and be reminded how his only son was gone.

Everything started to crumble because one Kuroko Tetsuya died.

"Oh, so you believed that?" a mischievous voice broke his musing. Blue eyes met gold slitted ones. Kuroko narrowed his at the young-looking girl, Yome.

"You are such an interesting being, Kuroko-kun~" Yome commented in a sing-song voice and she offered a grin.

"I find my situation hardly interesting, Ghost Girl-san… or should I say Yome-san?"

The Ghost Girl Yome raised her brows. She found it outstanding for this spirit to talk to her that way when she was one of the causes for his pre-mature death. He was interesting. Kuroko Tetsuya was a strong person and even in the afterlife, he continued to show it. However, Yome was no fool. She knew this being is on the point of breaking. He sees his love ones breaking yet he cannot do a thing to intervene. How could he when he cannot be seen nor felt?

Humans are utterly foolish creatures and Yome knows this well. She too had been one in the past.

"Kuroko Tetsuya was a price," Yome blurted out "Kuroko Tetsuya was meant to live."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko questioned, not liking the maniacal gleam in her eyes. Yome might look the same age as him but her eyes were old and grim. Her smiles never look sincere unless it meant a tragedy for another. For all his interaction with the girl, Kuroko never seen her give a sincere and heartwarming smiles.

"This is a parallel world. A world brought by two- a wish. A wish to change the past… A taboo. For a taboo, one must pay a high price. "

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

Yome grinned again, liking how the monotone voice was showing emotions.

"Would you like to see? I could show you but… it might change your outlook in your life."

"I am prepared."

Yome grinned again. No matter how fun she has on tragedy of others, she still loves to see strong willed humans just like how her previous friend had become. This Kuroko Tetsuya was one with strong conviction. And depending on how pleased she would be… she might help him move on.

* * *

**A/N**

Had a hard time updating due to he earthquake that happened. Anyways, do drop a review.


End file.
